


time goes by so slowly

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Shae



Series: Нет времени на раздумья [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Misunderstandings, i didn’t mean to write porn but here we are!, kind of an established relationship but also really NOT, lol nobody has any self-control in this story, minor character death (briefly), otabek is pretty shy and yuri is extremely not, set like 5-7 years in the future, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Когда звонят в четыре утра, то не для того, чтобы сообщить, что вы выиграли миллион долларов в лотерею, или путевку в круиз по Карибскому морю по тарифу «всё включено», или что из-за какого-нибудь скандала вы только что поднялись с третьего места на второе и получаете серебро вместо бронзы. Звонки в четыре утра — это всегда сообщения о несчастных случаях и трагедиях, и сердце Отабека чуть не выпрыгивает из груди, когда одной морозной январской ночью в четыре тринадцать на экране его телефона высвечивается «Юра».
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Нет времени на раздумья [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893835
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини рейтинг





	time goes by so slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [time goes by so slowly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374642) by [imagines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines/pseuds/imagines). 



Когда звонят в четыре утра, то не для того, чтобы сообщить, что вы выиграли миллион долларов в лотерею, или путевку в круиз по Карибскому морю по тарифу «всё включено», или что из-за какого-нибудь скандала вы только что поднялись с третьего места на второе и получаете серебро вместо бронзы. Звонки в четыре утра — это всегда сообщения о несчастных случаях и трагедиях, и сердце Отабека чуть не выпрыгивает из груди, когда одной морозной январской ночью в четыре тринадцать на экране его телефона высвечивается «Юра». Он отвечает.

— Привет, что случилось?

До него доносится лишённый выражения заторможенный сип:

— Дедушка умер.

Больше Юра ничего не в силах сказать и начинает плакать.

— Вот чёрт. Очень сочувствую. Чем тебе помочь? Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

Юра отвечает сквозь слёзы:

— Можешь приехать?

— Буду ближайшим рейсом. — Зажав телефон между ухом и плечом, Отабек выбирается из постели, кидает смену белья в рюкзак. — Где ты будешь?

— Дома. Из больницы я поеду домой, а он… останется здесь.

— Хорошо, еду. — Отабек отключается.

Через два часа он уже сидит в самолете, летящем в Москву. Всё время в пути Отабек проводит в размышлениях. В последний раз они виделись с Юрой три года назад на французском этапе Гран-при, где Юра, само собой, завоевал золото. В том году Отабек не смог отобраться в финал, а через пару месяцев во время тренировки он травмировал колено. Без хирургического вмешательства не обошлось, после чего Отабек предпочёл уйти из большого спорта. Тем не менее в Казахстане его по-прежнему обожают. Тут выросло целое поколение новых фигуристов, для которых он стал примером. Многих из них Отабек даже тренировал.

Тогда, во Франции, после произвольной программы, Юра крепко обнял Отабека и сказал: «Будем на связи», — и какое-то время они действительно переписывались. Но Юрина спортивная звезда восходила всё выше и выше, и времени на посты в инстаграме и твиттере у него почти не оставалось, не говоря уже о разговорах по скайпу с Отабеком.

Когда-то они болтали и столько друг с другом флиртовали, что у Отабека возникало ощущение, будто они встречаются. А сейчас он даже не знает, под какую музыку в этом сезоне Юра катает программу. Но ведь именно Отабеку он позвонил, когда произошло самое ужасное. Или тот просто живет ближе всех? Отабек таращится в иллюминатор, барабаня пальцами по подлокотнику. Спать в самолете он не может, поэтому оставшееся время проводит в странной полудрёме, когда всё перестает казаться реальным. Перед приземлением его начинает слегка подташнивать. От аэропорта он берёт такси и пишет Юре сообщение, что почти приехал.

Дом, в котором живет Юра, очень приличный, совсем не такой, в каком он, судя по фотографиям, вырос. «Когда они сюда переехали?»

Юра ждёт его на верхней ступеньке у входа в подъезд. Он стоит, сжав губы в линию. Глаза у него распухли, а волосы спутались. Не похоже, что он успел сходить в душ или хоть немного поспать. Когда Отабек тянется его обнять, Юра напряженно и скованно делает шаг назад.

— Привет, — говорит он.

Отабек обрывает движение и суёт руки в карманы.

— Привет. Как ты? Держишься?

Юрин резкий, надломленный смешок звучит вовсе недружелюбно.

— А что, блядь, похоже, что держусь?

Отабек глубоко вздыхает. С Юриной стороны это совершенно нормальная реакция. От горя люди часто злятся.

— Да, конечно. Прости.

— Давай-ка, поднимайся.

Юра скрывается в подъезде, оставляя дверь распахнутой. Войдя следом, Отабек осторожно закрывает её за собой.

Не знай он заранее, что произошло, по квартире он бы никогда об этом не догадался. Всё казалось совершенно обычным. У окна в гостиной на спинке громоздкого кресла по-прежнему висел любимый коричневый свитер Юриного дедушки — большой и мягкий, слегка побитый молью.

Юра немедленно идет к себе в спальню и закрывает дверь, оставляя Отабека одного в пустоте, которую он едва ли может заполнить. Он стаскивает обувь, проводит кончиками пальцев по рабочему столу Юриного дедушки, разглядывает развешанные по стенам фотографии (на большинстве из них Юра) — и видит образ того, кого здесь больше нет. На кухне он наливает себе стакан воды и открывает холодильник — может быть, нужно купить Юре продуктов?

На средней полке стоит контейнер для еды на вынос, на котором написано «Николай». Отабек хмурится: если совсем недавно они с Юрой ещё вместе ели, значит, смерть была внезапной. Надо было приехать раньше. Юрин дедушка всегда называл Отабека «таким хорошим мальчиком» и в каждый его приезд в Москву закармливал домашней едой. Всегда казалось, что ещё будет время повидаться, потом, но как-то так вышло, что месяцы превратились в годы, а Отабек и не заметил.

Он идёт к Юриной комнате и стучит.

— Что? — раздается из-за двери.

Отабек открывает её на пару сантиметров.

— Можно?

— Валяй.

Полностью одетый, Юра лежит на кровати лицом вниз. Шторы плотно задёрнуты, и свет едва-едва пробивается в комнату.

Отабек проскальзывает внутрь и прикрывает дверь, но дальше не делает ни шагу.

— Так и будешь молчать? — бурчит Юра в подушку.

— Не думаю, что тут есть что говорить.

— Точняк. — Юра снова надломлено смеется. — Знаешь, я всё боялся, что у него сердце откажет. На всякий случай научился делать непрямой массаж сердца. А он берет и умирает от грёбанной аневризмы. Я ничего не смог сделать. Сучье мироздание надо мной сейчас, наверное, просто ухахатывается.

— Вот черт. — Отабек подходит к краю кровати. — Можно я сяду?

— Делай, что хочешь, мне всё равно.

«Тогда зачем ты мне позвонил?» — думает Отабек, и от этой мысли ещё горше, чем хотелось бы. Юра и в лучшие времена та еще заноза, а сегодня наверняка худший день его жизни.

— Когда это случилось?

— За пару часов до того, как я тебе позвонил. — Юра переворачивается на бок и смотрит на Отабека с нечитаемым выражением лица. — Мне всё время кажется, что я слышу, как он возится в соседней комнате. Если закрыть глаза, то как будто…

Он и правда прикрывает глаза, а затем резко распахивает.

— Юра, ты хоть поспал?

Он качает головой.

— Не могу.

Отабек осторожно ложится на кровать и кладет руку ладонью вверх рядом с Юриной. Это не просьба — предложение.

Юра не сводит глаз с его ладони.

— Почему ты совершенно не изменился? — говорит он и до боли стискивает Отабеку руку — тот морщится.

—Не знаю. — Он и правда не знает. Может, то, что он ушёл из спорта, как-то его заморозило.

— Спасибо, что приехал. — Юра закрывает глаза и так и лежит, не выпуская руки Отабека. — Не знаю, почему… Почему ты…

Большая пушистая кошка запрыгивает на кровать и устраивается между Отабеком и Юрой, сворачиваясь в мягкий шерстяной клубок. Отабек знает ее по множеству фотографий, которые постит Юра, и помнит ее имя: Тигрица, она #КошкаИнстаграма.

— Привет, — шепчет Отабек, свободной рукой почесывая её за ушами, она мурлыкает в ответ, и под эти звуки Отабек позволяет себе уснуть.

***

В следующие пару дней дедушкины друзья организуют похороны и поминки, и Юра с ними так обходителен и нетипично вежлив.

Всё это время Отабек держится в стороне, не уверенный, на каком он тут положении, и не желая мешать. Из пришедших на поминки Юриных ровесников нет — да есть ли у него вообще друзья? В Юрином инстаграме только посты с людьми из мира фигурного катания и больше никого.

После похорон дни тянутся одинаково. Юра бродит по квартире как призрак, воскрешая в памяти навсегда утраченные драгоценнейшие мгновения. Время от времени Отабек замечает, как Юра стоит, застыв, с фотографией в руках. Он выглядит так, будто вот-вот нырнёт туда, в то ушедшее время, и больше никогда не вынырнет. Иногда он надевает дедушкин свитер, отказываясь его стирать, а потом возвращает на кресло с такими благоговением, будто тот принадлежал святому. День с ночью для Юры окончательно меняются местами, и Отабеку приходится напоминать ему, когда нужно поесть.

Отабек звонит в Казахстан и предупреждает, что его неожиданная поездка затягивается. Он никуда не уедет, пока здесь всё хоть немного не наладится.

Однажды, устав ничего не делать, Юра атакует холодильник, отправляя все испорченные продукты в мусорное ведро. Вдруг он замирает, таращась на пластиковую коробку в руках, на которой написано «Николай».

— Я задвинул её к стенке. Совсем про неё забыл. Понятно, тут всё стухло, но я просто…

Отабек мягко забирает у Юры коробку и закрывает холодильник. Достает из кармана телефон.

— Это его почерк, да?

Юра кивает. Отабек быстро фотографирует надпись и отправляет Юре.

— Вот, — говорит он, — теперь можешь оставить её себе и одновременно… не оставлять.

Впервые с приезда Отабека на Юрином лице мелькает подобие улыбки.

— Спасибо.

— Поживи у меня немного, — вырывается у Отабека. Вот же блин, он не собирался приглашать к себе так в лоб, но раз уж начал, стоит договорить. — Сможешь вернуться в Москву, когда захочешь. У меня ты не будешь один.

Юра с подозрением прищуривается.

— Может, мне нравится быть одному.

— Может, и нравится, — соглашается Отабек, — я просто хочу сказать, что это не обязательно. Как вариант.

— Какие у тебя еще варианты в запасе, Отабек? — Юра отворачивается, опирается на столешницу и принимается усиленно разглядывать черно-белую кафельную стену. — Что именно подразумевает твое предложение?

Отабек понимает, к чему он клонит.

— Только то, что захочешь ты. У меня есть вторая спальня. У тебя будет столько пространства, сколько нужно.

Раздумывая над решением, Юра поджимает губы.

— Ладно, — соглашается он, — я поеду с тобой.

***

В Алматы Юра инспектирует квартиру Отабека.

— Вообще непохоже, что здесь кто-то живет.

Отабек пожимает плечами.

— Мне много не нужно.

— Дело не в вещах, просто… Где картины? Пылесборники?

— Пылесборники? — не веря своим ушам переспрашивает Отабек.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я. Где твои медали?

— Где-то здесь.

— Ты не знаешь?!

— Просто теперь они занимают в моей жизни меньше места.

Юра хмурится.

— Только не говори, что больше не катаешься.

— Я тренирую каждую неделю.

— Это совсем не то же самое! Ты что, никогда не ставишь музыку, никогда не катаешься просто для удовольствия?

Отабек прикрывает глаза и глубоко дышит.

— Не понимаю, почему для тебя это имеет такое большое значение.

— Может, если бы ты не перестал общаться со мной три года назад, ты бы понял, — бормочет он.

— Перестал общаться… Это ты перестал со мной общаться!

— Так, ладно. — Юра бросает сумки на пол. — Будем обсуждать это сейчас? Серьёзно?

Отабек складывает руки на груди.

— Похоже, уже обсуждаем. У тебя не было времени со мной общаться, Юра.

— У меня всегда было для тебя время, тупица. Это я в какой-то момент начал получать односложные ответы. И что я должен был думать? Я решил, что у тебя новый… новая девушка, или типа того. Но нет, ты был очень занят, ты же страдал и мучился. Я тебя не просил ничего прекращать.

Вполне возможно, думает Отабек, что Юра насчет всего этого прав. Какое-то время после последнего Гран-при у Отабека в голове был туман от болеутоляющих и разочарования, и он, возможно, что-то не так расценил. Он несколько раз прикусывает изнутри щеку, а пауза всё тянется. Наконец он произносит:

— Ты правда не хотел прекращать общаться?

— Ну ты и тупой, Отабек! — Юра почти кричит, щёки его горят, а глаза блестят. Он сжимает кулаки. — Нет, я не хотел прекращать. Я ничего не хотел прекращать. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы все эти годы у меня был друг. Не всё у меня в жизни было конфетно-кукольно.

— Прости, — говорит Отабек. — Я правда думал… Прости, пожалуйста.

— Года два назад в этих словах было бы больше толку. А теперь… Не знаю. Нафига я сюда вообще приехал. — Юра поднимает переноску с Тигрицей. — Мне надо её покормить. В какой комнате я буду жить?

Отабек показывает, и Юра уходит из гостиной. Отабек слышит, как щёлкает замок, запирая дверь. «Блядь».

***

Юра выходит только на следующий день к полудню и выглядит помятым и измождённым. Глаза у него покрасневшие.

— Сколько времени? — спрашивает он. Отабек, который в этот момент пьет кофе после завтрака, сидя на диване в гостиной, отвечает.

— Вот черт. Грёбанный джет-лаг. — Юра наливает себе кофе, садится в кресло у противоположной стены и говорит: — Я тут кое о чём подумал.

— О чем? — В животе у Отабека холодеет.

— Вывод такой: ты мудацкий идиот.

— Не могу с этим не согласиться, — говорит Отабек.

— Я тоже мудацкий идиот. — Юра набирает в грудь воздуху. — Ты решил, что я слишком занят. Я решил, что ты устал от разговоров со мной. Ты мог бы спросить… Но и я мог бы тоже спросить. Поэтому прости. И я правда не думаю, что зря сюда приехал. Мне нужно какое-то время пожить не дома. Яков прислал мне штук двадцать сообщений, когда я сказал ему, куда уезжаю, но он переживет. Я могу тренироваться и здесь. Я всё ещё могу выступить на чемпионате мира.

— Я очень рад, что ты здесь, — говорит Отабек. — Я скучал.

— Правда? — Юра широко улыбается — это первая настоящая улыбка за всё время. — Ну, забыть меня практически невозможно. — Он сглатывает и серьезно добавляет: — Я тоже по тебе скучал. Очень.

Он поднимается, пересекает комнату, с ногами забирается на диван рядом с Отабеком и говорит:

— Я тебя сейчас обниму.

Его тело в объятиях Отабека кажется таким хрупким, как у птички, и Отабек утыкается Юре в шею, наслаждается тем, как привычен этот жест. В груди щемит. Потом Юра отстраняется и смотрит на Отабека так, будто пытается запомнить все черты его лица до единой.

— Почему ты совсем не изменился? — шепчет он, но на этот раз в его голосе нет огорчения.

— Наверное, мне ничего не хотелось в себе менять.

Отабек всё ещё обнимает Юру за плечи, большими пальцами поглаживая его по ключицам.

Юра рвано дышит.

— Когда я позвонил, я не думал, что ты правда приедешь.

Отабек прижимается лбом к Юриному лбу и прикрывает глаза.

— Конечно, я бы приехал. Можешь звонить в любой момент.

Тогда Юра целует его, мягко и легко, как падают за окном снежинки, не дольше, чем длится вздох. Отабеку столько всего хочется и прежде всего притянуть Юру к себе на колени и зацеловать до умопомрачения. Хочет стащить с Юры рубашку через голову и провести по ребрам пальцами и губами. Ему вспоминается, как в раздевалке после очередного соревнования перед глазами всё мельтешили и ускользали короткие светлые вихры, а потом Юра бросил в него полотенцем, засмеялся и сказал, чтобы Отабек его сфотографировал — чтобы запомнилось. Ему хочется больше такого, больше Юры.

Ему много чего хочется, но он знает, _знает_ , что сейчас для воплощения желаний, скорее всего, не самое подходящее время. Прошло несколько лет, и теперь ни он, ни Юра не знают наверняка, подходят ли они ещё друг другу. Им потребуется время. Нельзя просто взять и снова стать друг для друга теми, кем бы они ни были тогда.

— Ты целуешься как нервный подросток, — говорит Юра и закатывает глаза.

Отабек фыркает:

— Вот как?

— Точно так. Я не хрустальная ваза, и раньше ты совсем не так меня целовал.

— А как бы ты хотел, чтобы я тебя поцеловал?

В Юриных глазах загорается уверенность, когда он произносит:

— Вот так, — и впечатывается ртом в губы Отабека, прикусывая достаточно сильно, настолько, что Отабек ахает — и Юра выпивает этот звук. Он усаживается Отабеку на колени, и теперь они прижаты друг к другу от груди до… хм.

— Я хотел дать тебе время, — говорит Отабек, пытаясь отдышаться.

Юра проводит пальцами по его скулам.

— Я очень ценю твою сдержанность. Но вот что я уяснил точно: когда времени слишком много, это можно быть опасно. И когда чего-то хочешь, надо сделать всё, чтобы воплотить свои желания, потому что никакого «потом» может уже не быть.

Он покачивает бедрами, и Отабек непроизвольно откидывает голову на спинку дивана.

— Так чего ты хочешь? — Отабек крепко удерживает Юру за бока и сам толкается навстречу. Юрины губы складываются в мягкое _о_.

— Хочу знать, о чём ещё ты думал тогда, — отвечает Юра. — Хватит с меня обнимашек в раздевалке раз в несколько месяцев.

Отабек прикрывает глаза и вспоминает.

— Я думал о тебе между соревнованиями.

— Один, ночью в постели? — Юра широко ему улыбается.

— Ясное дело. Боже мой, зачем ты заставляешь меня говорить эти пошлости?

— Это не пошлости. Это мило. И горячо. Рассказывай дальше. — Юра засовывает руки Отабеку под рубашку и проводит ногтями по бокам.

Отабек глубоко вздыхает.

— Я столько раз хотел попросить тебя подняться ко мне в номер.

— Я бы пошел. Я бы прижал тебя к двери, как только ты бы её закрыл, и прикоснулся бы к тебе здесь, — Юра проводит ладонью по внутренней стороне бёдер Отабека, — и здесь, — он засовывает руку Отабеку за пояс джинсов, — и здесь, — он трогает тыльной стороной пальцев член Отабека, при этом не отводя взгляда от его лица.

— Блядь, — выдыхает Отабек и роняет голову Юре на плечо.

Юра целует его в висок и одной рукой гладит по волосам, а другой ласкает член. И этих невыносимо легких прикосновений и недостаточно, и слишком много одновременно.

Отабек тихо ругается Юре в плечо, но вскоре оказывается способен только на «пожалуйста».

Юра тотчас расстёгивает его джинсы, и, слезая с его колен, стягивает джинсы Отабеку на бёдра.

— Достаточно только попросить, — произносит он и насаживается ртом, крепко удерживая Отабека за бедра, чтобы не дать ему двинуться. Проходит совсем немного времени, и Отабек отчаянно хлопает Юру по плечу, но тот только встречается с ним взглядом и начинает двигаться быстрее. Отабека будто сносит товарняком, тело его выгибается навстречу движениям так сильно, что Юре его не удержать. Он сдавленно всхлипывает, но продолжает до тех пор, пока Отабек не обмякает на диване.

Юра идет на кухню, и Отабек слышит звук льющейся воды. Он возвращается, утерев тыльной стороной ладони красные-красные губы, указывает на Отабека, делая знак рукой:

— Ты не хочешь…

Отабек смотрит вниз.

— Ох ты ж блин, — бормочет он и быстро натягивает штаны туда, где им и положено быть. Юра, паршивец эдакий, прикрывает ладонью улыбку. — Это не моя вина, — говорит Отабек, указывая на свои джинсы.

— Я знаю, моя и только моя, — отвечает Юра, снова устраиваясь рядом с ним.

— Ты бы сёрьезно… так бы… сделал ещё тогда?

Юра разглядывает ногти на пальцах.

— Это — и туеву хучу всего. Если бы ты только дал понять, что тоже хочешь, а не грустно сбегал бы каждый раз, как у тебя в штанах появлялся стояк.

— Так ты, значит, замечал.

Отабек прячет лицо в ладонях, и Юра тянет его за запястье.

— Не надо от меня прятаться. И — да, не знаю, как можно было не заметить. Это было очень… хм. Заметно. — Он не отпускает руку Отабека и спрашивает: — Как думаешь, можно мне остаться здесь до чемпионата мира?

— Ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько хочешь, но… Яков же будет недоволен.

Юра пожимает плечами.

— Может, ему захочется провести отпуск в солнечном Алматы. Думаю, мне удастся его убедить. — Он прислоняется к Отабеку. — Я тебе очень благодарен за приглашение. В Москве мне было… Не знаю, ощущение такое, будто на кладбище живёшь. Не хочу так. _Он_ бы такого для меня не хотел.

Отабек понимает, что сейчас Юра говорит вовсе не о тренере. Он обнимает Юру за плечи и притягивает к себе.

— Нет, не хотел бы.

***

На чемпионате никого не удивляет тот факт, что Юра обходит серебряного призёра на восемнадцать очков и бьет собственный рекорд. Отабек хлопает, пока ладони не начинает саднить. Позже, во время награждения, Юра поднимает только что добытое золото и запрокидывает голову, прикрывая глаза. Затем подносит медаль к губам, целует и снова вешает на шею. Новости о том, что Николая Плисецкого недавно не стало, уже разошлись, и после этого жеста раздается ещё один взрыв аплодисментов.

Сразу после церемонии Отабек находит Юру и обнимает.

— Это было потрясающе, — выдыхает он.

— И не говори. — Юра ему улыбается, хотя его глаза блестят от слёз. — Думаю, он бы мной гордился.

— Я уверен, что гордился.

— Я тут подумал, — меняет тему Юра, — что можно сдать квартиру в Москве. А то она… простаивает. Я ещё не готов вернуться. Думаю, мне надо подыскать другую жилье.

Отабек дёргает плечом настолько безразлично, насколько может.

— Ты же знаешь, что второй спальней я не пользуюсь…

— Предлагаешь переехать к тебе?

— Возможно. Если хочешь.

Юра страдальчески стонет.

— Мы же уже выяснили, какие начинаются проблемы, когда мы не говорим друг другу напрямую, чего хотим.

— Ладно, да, ты прав. — Отабек старается успокоить пустившееся вскачь сердце. — Я предлагаю тебе ко мне переехать.

— С преогромным удовольствием, — отвечает Юра.

— Ты же развесишь по стенам всякую фигню, да?

— Горы всякой фигни. Все свои медали. Кучу кошачьих фоток. А ещё мы найдем твои награды и развесим и их тоже. И я затащу тебя на каток, где мы будем кататься просто потому, что нам это нравится.

Похоже, Юра собирается перевернуть его жизнь с ног на голову.

— Жду не дождусь, — отвечает Отабек и понимает, что действительно ждет этого с нетерпением.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: В название вынесена строчка из песни Мадонны. Ну а что? Уж она-то понимает, как им было.


End file.
